How Do I Tell You I Love You?
by XenovaQuinn
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a night guard in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The pizzeria ended up getting a new animatronic. But little did he know, the animatronic was his childhood friend who got stuffed into an animatronic suit. But he also felt something inside of him. Something between Foxy and him. Has he fallen for Foxy? He seeks help from his friend. Read to find out. [Foxy x Mike]YAOI.
1. The New Animatronic With A Familiar Name

**Hello there, fellow readers! Glad to see you come by this ****fanficiton here!–**

**Meh, I'll cut the accent... -w- Anyway, I'm really sorry for not posting anything in a _long _time! Just been too busy, and I am such an id– You know what? Let's move on!**

**So, as you all know, FNAF has been out for months now, and there already is an FNAF2. But I am just going to be writing this. BUT! There's the _'but' _word... yeah, I know, I hate it sometimes too. I will be mixing in with the FNAF2 characters later on in the story. And just so you all know, Foxy is the freaking _seme! _He isn't the _uke _at ALL. Mike is the uke! I'm a fujoshi, and if you are one, but mistake them to be the _other_ way around, then I hate to say that it saddens me... ;-;**

* * *

Chapter One

The New Animatronic With A Familiar Name

I looked at the tablet I held in my hands, searching through all the security cameras around the pizzeria. Upon searching for a certain purple animatronic bunny, I hadn't found it anywhere. Until I lowered the tablet and looked at my left door, it was standing right there. It stared at me with it's large maroon eyes. I quickly pushed the 'door' button, shutting it. After a while the bell chimed, signaling that it was already 6am. I sighed in relief and hurridly made my way to the entrance of the pizzeria, unlocking the door. I glanced towards the stage where the animatronics were standing in place before walking out.

My name is Mike Schmidt. I'm 18 years of age and I work in this dreadful place. And the reason why I called it dreadful was because I've hated the animatronics. They looked really creepy. And trust me, it is not fun to be in my work position. At _all_. Having to look after the pizzeria with all those animatronics roaming around, waiting for the right time to grab me then drag me to the backstage and stuff me in an animatronic suit. Nope. And I swear, I do not want to go back there after I'm done with this stupid job.

I was walking to my car, until I felt someone put a hand on my left shoulder. I turned and looked at whoever it was, only to find Mr. Winry, my boss. He had a smile plastered on his face. "Mike, good news!" He started. "We have a new animatronic coming in today, and it should be arriving in a few minutes," I looked at him, somewhat confused.

"A new animatronic? But there's enough in there to kill m– I mean enough animatronics in this pizzeria! Why would you get a new one?" I asked, looking into the pizzeria, only to be greeted with glares from all three animatronics on stage.

"Well, I felt that Foxy might be needing a first mate, but not one of my employees would want to volunteer. So I thought about getting a new animatronic to be his first mate! Isn't that great?" Mr. Winry smiled at me, this time, a little more wider it started to get a little creepy.

"Yeah, great," I laughed nervously. "And why are you telling me this exactly...?" I asked.

"Well, since I knew that none of my employees would come this early, I decided to tell you instead! And I need you to–"

"'Get the new animatronic into the pizzeria' is that it?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly! And that's all you have to do! It's simple,"

"B-But Mr. Winry! Why couldn't _you _do it?"

"Because I have to do some paper work in my office. But if there is any problem whatsoever, just knock on my door, and I'll talk about it with you. Now if you'll excuse me," Mr. Winry walked into the pizzeria, leaving me standing there thinking of what might the new animatronic look like. _Is it a girl? Or a boy? It better be a girl. I mean, Chica is the only girl in the gang...Not that I'm worrying, but I'm just wondering, why is there just one girl? And I also hope that this new one doesn't come alive and try to kill me like the rest do. _I sighed, but just waited for the delivery to get here.

~Time Skip~

It took a while, but the delivery truck was here. A man came out from the truck, and went to the back to open it up. He took out a large crate, to which I assume that the animatronic was in, and set it in front of the entrence of the pizzeria. The man then walked off back to he truck and drove off. _Looks like I'll have to get the trolley to carry this inside then._ I sighed again, and walked to the back to get a trolley for the large crate.

I finally got inside with the large crate on the trolley. "I wish animatronics were never this heavy," I whispered to myself. I pushed the trolley into Pirate Cove, then approached the purple curtain which was decorated with stars. When I opened the curtains, it was still a little dim, but at least some sunlight had entered the room. As I looked around, I saw my one and only hero. More like he _was_ my hero. _Foxy... _I muttered to myself. But I tried to forget my past and just walked off the stage to get the new animatronic next to Foxy. Well, at least my new boss, Mr. Winry fixed him up. Not like the previous owner, he didn't care for Foxy, at all. And that saddened me.

I got thre crate on stage. "Now, for the moment I've been waiting for... Well, kinda," I took a deep breath and opened up the crate only to reveal a light blue wolf with a pair of white headphones around it's neck. And it seemed like it's tail had a very pale blue mixed with the slighty brighter color.

"Isn't she looking beautiful, Mike?" Startled, I turned only to see the smiling face of my boss.

"Oh, hey there Mr. Winry. Is this a 'she'?" I asked, looking at the animatronic from head to toe.

"Why yes, she is. Her name if Wolfy The Snow Wolf. Well, I know that she doesn't seem to be like the 'Piratey type' of animatronic, but I was thinking of making this entertainment a little bit different."

"Different? How different?" I cocked my head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Let's just say that she'll be helping Foxy for only special occasions like a birthday party. And she'll be having her own section as well."

"Her own section?" I thought about it for a moment. "Wait, is that what that place is?" I said, pointing opposite Pirate Cove.

"Why yes, my boy. That is called 'Winter Porch'. Since she is a snow wolf, I figured that I'd make her a little bit special. Wolfy will be entertaining kids in her Winter Porch who are about the ages from 11 to 13 years, and looking for their talent." Mr. Winry explained to me, looking at the animatronic.

"Looking for their...talent...?" I asked. "But why does she have a pair of headphones around her neck?"

"Well, since I found out that there are a lot of kids who are 'gamers' as what you call them, which are the ages of 11 to 13, she will be in the arcade as well from time to time, if not in her place at the porch," He said.

"Ah, I see,"

_...But her name sounds so familiar..._


	2. My Saviour

**Hey there guys! I'm back with chapter two of "How Do I Tell You I Love You?" And thank you for the three of you guys for your reviews(all except for one). I'm glad that you guys like my story. And I hope to keep you guys happy in the future!  
And without further a do! Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

My Saviour

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my boss called out my name. He explained about setting Wolfy up in Pirate Cove because there will be a birthday party today. I still felt weird though, doing this since I'm only a night guard. But I somehow always feel strange around Foxy, even if I'm anywhere near Pirate Cove. It's like, there's always that feeling in my chest, but it hurts. I kept going to the doctors for a check up, but there was nothing wrong with me.

I stayed in the pizzeria for a while, to observe Wolfy, the animatronic wolf, and see just how good she is in entertaining kids with Foxy. I waited for about a few minutes, and kids started flooding into the pizzeria almost like a stampede. I didn't know kids love these creepy animatronics. Well, I guess I couldn't really blame them for that.

The party went on for about an hour. But I must say, the wolf isn't so bad in entertaining at all. At some point, she started having a little act with Foxy. The classic "Sword Fighting" thing with wooden swords. Wolfy was pretty damn good at it, and eventually won over Foxy. After the sword fighting, I could have sworn I heard Foxy yell out 'I be comin' for yer booty, Wolfy!'. I hate to say this, but I laughed at it. For the first time. But after that, I just walked out of the pizzeria.

I walked back to my car as soon as possible. "I'm _so_ tired," I said to myself, getting into the car. As I was driving back to my house, I kept wondering why the new animatronic's name was so familiar, and why I always felt weird around Foxy. I decided to take a rest and prepare for the night to come.

_Why do I feel like this...?_

~Time Skip~

I woke up hours later. I glanced over to my digital clock on my bedside table which read 11:30 pm. I got out of bed and got changed for work. "Another night in the hellish place," I sighed, walking down to my drive way and drove off to the pizzeria.

On the way to the pizzeria, I felt fine. Until the place came into view, I had that feeling in my chest again. Now I'm _really _starting to question this. A _whole _lot. Maybe I have some strange sickness that the doctors couldn't figure out? Or is it that I've been in this place for a long time. _Far_ too long. That must be it. I hope so.

I got out of my car and went to the entrance of the pizzeria. I took a deep breath before unlocking the doors and walking in. Upon entering the pizzeria, I looked around. "Everything seems to be in place. I hope," I whispered to myself, though muttered the last part. I walked to the office and looked at the time. By then it was already 11:59 pm. _One more minute 'til midnight... _I thought in my mind.

As the clock struck 12, everything came alive. Well, it always does. I glanced down at the tablet, and all the animatronics were gone. All exept Wolfy. "Hmm... Maybe she doesn't have a free roaming mode at night...? Or maybe my boss just didn't turn it on?" I asked no one but myself. Until there was an answer from a very familiar voice. But no one is here.

"She does have a roaming mode at night, young Mike," I froze in my spot, not being able to move. At all. I slowly looked up to see...

_...Bonnie..._

He was right infront of me. I couldn't move. I felt much worse than before. It was like I lost every single ounce of energy left in me to do anything. The next thing I knew, he jumped on me, tackling me to the ground. His big hands over my throat. I'm being strangled by a purple animatronic bunny. I thought this was the day I was going to die. Until I heard faint running footsteps getting louder by the second. Then there was a loud screeching sound. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was, but to no avail. I felt the hands over my throat quickly retreating itself. I tried to open my eyes again to see what was going on, but everything was all blurry. I couldn't see a single thing. It took time for my eyes to focus and for myself to breathe in air. I only saw a glimpse of what was happening.

_...Foxy was fighting Bonnie..._

then everything went black.

~Time Skip~

I woke up to the sound of the chiming bell. It was already 6 am. But when I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the office. It took time for me to realize that I was in Pirate Cove. I felt like I was sleeping on something hard– but wasn't anywhere close to the floor. It didn't feel like the wooden planks I once stepped on when I was a child. I looked up to find Foxy. I was sleeping on his lap the whole time. And for some reason, I felt my face heat up a little. Until a voice spoke. "Aye, yer awake I see," It was Foxy.

"U-Uhh y-yeah," I stuttered a little for some reason. It was almost as if I was... _shy?_

"Glad to hear that. Ye better be goin' otherwise yer boss'll fire ye if he finds out and thinks that ye fell asleep in me cove," His voice echoed throughout the cove, as if it were only the both of us in the pizzeria. Well, if it weren't for the shuffling feet of the other animatronics outside.

"Y-Yeah... I should be going... But... Foxy... Did you... Fight Bonnie last night to...I dunno... Protect me?" I looked up at him, his eyes were a soft amber coloured. He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Aye. That'd be true," He said in a soft voice I've never heard before.

"Well... Thank you. I really should be going now. Bye, Foxy," I said to him before walking out the curtains of Pirate Cove, then out the pizzeria.

_...He saved me..._

_._

_._

_._

…_But why'd he do it...?_


	3. He Doesn't Remember Anything

**Hey guys! Back with chapter three! First of all, thank you for your kind reviews, follows, and ****favourites! That was literally only thing keeping me up and doing this! I wanted to make you all happy! So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**

* * *

Chapter Three

He Doesn't Remember Anything

I laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom. Did I mention that I was living alone? I guess not. Well I am. I sighed, still wondering of why Foxy protected me. More like _saved _me. But I should still thank him for that. I glanced over at the clock. It read 7:05 am. I thought about it for a moment. He let me down when I was just a little kid. And now, he saved me from that _sinister bunny. _I got up to get changed into my normal attire. After feeling satisfied with what I picked out, I went to the drive way. Until I just realized that I had forgotten my car keys.

As I arrived at the pizzeria, there was no one there. Oh wait, it was Sunday. Of course there won't be business hours. The doors were locked. Luckily I brought the keys with me just in case this happens. I unlocked the doors and entered. But the animatronics weren't on stage. Strange. "HEY THERE MIKEY!" I heard a female voice that sounded from behind me. I turned to see Chica the chicken, holding her cupcake.

"HOLY SHIT! DON'T KILL ME!" I fell to the ground, my arms shielding my face. But only earned laughter from Chica and two other voices.

"Kill you? Why would we do that?" I looked up to see not only Chica, but Freddy and Bonnie at both of her sides. I was confused. But it seemed like they were far more confused than I am.

"What? But... You guys always try to kill me. _Every night_," I said to the trio. But they looked at each other and simply laughed. "What's so funny? Hey!"

"We're sorry! We just tend to do that. The night changes us," Freddy explained. But I just looked up at him with mere disbelief.

"And _you!_" I pointed at Bonnie. "You tried to kill me!" I poked him on the chest at each word I said.

"Hey, hey! Like Freddy said! The night changes us!" Bonnie said, backing away.

"Oh yeah? Well how do you explain Foxy who didn't try to kill me, but tried to protect me instead! Huh!? Can you explain _that _to me!?" I yelled out.

"Aye, lad! Calm yerself!" I felt Foxy's strong robotic grip on my shoulders, pulling me back. Causing me to bump into his chest with my back. I looked up at him. His face serious, but still calm. I hugged him. He was slightly taken aback from my sudden actions towards him. But hugged back anyway. When I pulled away from Foxy, the rest were gone. Which meant that Foxy and I are alone. "Don't worry, lad. They went to the kitchen," He said as he smiled down at me.

"I forgive you," I said with a soft whisper, looking down at the checkered ground.

"What do ye mean ye fergive me?"

"I forgive you because of the incident you caused when I...Well, when I was just a little kid," I said a little louder, not looking up.

"Incident? I don't know what are ye talkin' about. I honestly don't,"

"The incident," I retorted, "Back in 1987?"

"What? I-I don't understand. Mike, what are you talking about?" Foxy sounded sad.

"The bite! You bit my head!" I took off my cap and showed the scar on my head. "You bit my frontal lobe off, Foxy! My _FRONTAL LOBE!_" I started to yell much more in anger.

"M-Mikey, what are ye talkin' about...? I would never do that..!" Hurt in Foxy's voice.

"Don't you remember!?" Tears started brimming in my eyes. He stayed quiet for a while. I could feel stares behind me. I wore my cap back on and ran to the backstage.

I heard fotsteps coming my way. The door opened, only to reveal the red fox. "Go away," I said, not making eye contact with him.

"Mike, lad... I'm..Sorry... Alright?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"So, you _do _know what you've done?" I asked, a little louder.

"No, but I–"

"But you what!?" I cut him off. "What makes you think you could say sorry, not knowing what you've done!?" I started to yell at him again. But I felt a pair of eyes, watching us. But I couldn't tell from which direction.

"I said I'm sorry, Mikey... Please don't be like–"

"Like what!? Be like THIS!? ANGRY!?" Soon enough I felt hot liquid drop from my eyes. That's until I realized I was crying. Foxy didn't say anything. Instead, he hugged me. But I pushed him away. "Just leave me alone, Foxy. You don't even remember what you've done. So just go,"

"But–"

"Just _go, _Foxy," I raised my voice at him. He opened the door and left, leaving me alone. I threw my head back as I sat on the couch. "What is wrong with me..? I'm such an idiot!" I blamed myself for this. If it weren't for me back then, Foxy would've never– He'd never had bitten me. I tugged at my hair in frustration. I heard the door open again. But only to b greeted with an animatronic wolf. "Oh, its just you, Wolfy," I sighed.

"Hey, Mike. How are you feeling? I..I know what happened back there," She said.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frustrated, is all. Sorry you had to see that," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, laughing a little awkwardly.

"That's okay. The trio said that Foxy tends to forget things sometimes. Well, 'least that's what they said," I heard the wolf said.

"I see. I never knew that about him. Not like how I used to know him,"

"I also heard you were a big fan of him?"

"Yeah. Still am." I looked down at the ground.

"Hey, Mike," Wolfy said, this time she had a stern look on her face. "Do you know who–" She was interrupted by the sound of a female scream.

"That sounded like it came from the kitchen!" I ran to the kitchen with Wolfy. And surprisingly, she was really fast. Possibly as fast as Foxy. But as soon as I got there. I wanted to face palm so bad.

"My pizza!" The yellow chicken yelled.

"Really, Chica?"

"What? I made this with all my effort! I was about to bring it to the the dining table and eat it but BONNIE BUMPED INTO ME!" She glared at the purple bunny that was slowly inching away from the raging chicken. "You are so dead you little fucking– GRR!" Chica started to chase Bonnie. I just sighed. I glanced down at my wristwatch. It was now 9:59 am. "Wow, time flies so fast. I have to go. Talk to you another time, Wolfy. Bye," And with that said, I left.

Wolfy's P.O.V.

"Wow, time flies so fast. I have to go. Talk to you another time, Wolfy, Bye," Mike said. I just nodded at him, then he left. But I need to tell him. He has to know.

_...He has to remember who I am..._

_...But..._

_**...He doesn't remember anything...**_


	4. Lost Time Memory

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to tell you that this chapter will be in Foxy's point of view! Enjoy! AND MAKE SURE TO HEAR THIS SONG WHILE YOU'RE READING! watch?v=EsRNA9IOFVc (Lost Time Memory Chorus Ver) on YouTube. It was uploaded by 'sora gura'.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Lost Time Memory

I layed in the darkness of my cove. Not a single sound was heard. I couldn't tell what time it was because there wasn't a clock in here. But I could tell that it was probably noon already. I had been laying here for hours. I let the darkness consume me. I slowly closed my eyes to take a rest.

_...My mistake..._

_Years ran by as I had been entertaining these innocent children. But was always living in the shadows of the main attractions. I felt as if though no one wanted to come and take a visit with me anymore. Not in my cove. I sat alone as I draw away my throughts in my mind. I felt so empty. I looked outside, the sun was setting. A hazy shape of a little boy and an animatronic fox. The rays shone towards my robotic eyes. "Ye best be getting' back to yer mother," I said, brushing the hand that held my hand._

"_I won't leave you!" You were firmly yelling, grabbing back to my hand that you held._

"_I don't want do worry yer mother," I moved away to walk back to my cove. Never looking back as I left you. Was it the real me that you knew? I guess not. Lesson learned, you never had to turn the page._

_My life goes on, entertaining other children. But you were never there. So I stayed less to entertain. So I'd just rot away here in my cove. It was my fault._

_**A time machine turning back to that day would be nice.**_

_I said to myself. Years flew by but I was never deactivated. I was always afraid of that. But sometimes drawing out hope of "Maybe someday". Though I knew that I was never going to see you again. I guess that's why I kept wanting to be deactivated. Wanted to be deactivated **forever.** I grabbed my own hook with my robotic hand, cursing it to hell as I sat in my cove. Until you suddenly came back few months later. I thought you hated me. I was wrong. But you came up to me and said I was stupid looking._

_**Then something inside of me snapped.**_

_My voice, getting lower. It slowly turned into a growl. Your mother was talking to the security guard, arguing as my jaw was wide open. I was towering over you. Then I felt like I couldn't control myself. I couldn't do a thing. I bit your head. Blood sprayed everywhere. Screams filled the pizzeria._

**…**_**I'm sorry...**_

_I wanted to say, but nothing came out and you were unconscious. Freddy walked up to me and yelling at me. In this midsummer dream. Back in the days where I had hid in the haze but slowly running ablaze and burning red in my brain. A child no more, now trapped in an animatronic suit forever. Waiting for you to come back. Or maybe fall from somwhere and into my hands. Remembering the figures blurring in the Summer in a heart beat. Fight away the darkness? I laughed at myself._

_A smile from ear to ear, it resounds. "Why don't we play a game?" I heard you say. Another round as you go around._

"_You okay?" A worried kind of wail._

_**Things like you wouldn't ever get me.**_

"_You act like so sad, but it's all just an act in the end," was what I heard. But that was never true._

_Today's a haze, better become apathetic. Keep up the pace, because I don't want your heat to ever leave, like you did. "If I can never think of you in my dream, it's like never dreaming in a dream." I said to myself. I'd rather hold the past than let it go. But what's the point of that? Never wake or I'll break from the shaking world outside that tried to reject me._

"_But you can't see the daybreak again without tomorrow," I looked towards the windows outside my cove._

_**As if I would care in the slightest.**_

_Running by all these arid days that I'd kill just so thay'd go away. I'd rather be all alone! It's been years, and kind no longer. I cried to god, but I couldn't get any stronger. Reaching out my robotic hand to hold such a pretty smile I couldn't take. Fighting darkness in such a small space._

"_Oh god, why can't you free me somehow!?" I yelled out._

_Suddenly, every sigh I tried to breathe in was stopping._

_No, I can't go back._

_**...That summer day...**_

_It hurts so bad._

_**...Don't ever touch...**_

_Or it might break._

_A voice was calling out "Can you hear me?" Disappearing._

_Somehow, now clear. So that's the reason... Midsummer night dreams and I reach out through the haze._

_Suddenly, everything was starting to reverse itself._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Foxy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A cheerful voice of a little boy called out my name._

_My eyes went wide. A cry to god, a boy, now in an animatronic suit. But did a bad thing to a young boy. Killing security guards. And in those days I stood, no falter. A summer smile I won't remember. No, wrong, it stays forever._

"_**Guess I died. And I'm so sorry,"**_

_A goodbye is too sad, and way too lonely. Wait, are you leaving me? No, don't say that you're leaving me. Don't leave me! I finally know those hazy figures._

_**Were just looking for this 'me'.**_

I shot up from my sleeping position, wide awake. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I was as scared as I could ever had been before. I looked around, everything seemed to be normal. Nothing out of place. I peeked out of the curtains of my cove that hid me from everyone else in the daylight. It was night time and I could see a car coming this way. "It must be Mike... But I thought he didn't have t' work on Sunday nights. The lad's boss probably told him t' work this night. But why?" I asked myself. After a few minutes of thinking, I heard the door open. Mike had came in. I quickly ran to him. "I'm sorry Mike... I know what I had done now... I remember the incident," I said.

_...It was a lost time memory I never wanted to remember..._


	5. Controlled(Part 1)

**A/N: Ayyyyy! S-Sorry for procrastinating... ;-; Been busy, and lets say, I am not happy... SCHOOL IS STARING NEXT WEEK! D: But I'm trying to update as much as I can... ;-; And ANOTHER thing, this is chapter is of Wolfy's P.O.V. In other words, Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Five

Contolled(Part 1)

I was in my Winter Porch in the pizzeria. It didn't look so bad. But how exactly am I supposed to tell Mike that I was stuffed into a suit? He'd never believe me, obviously. Or will he...? I heard footsteps running outside. So I turned and looked out of my white curtains of my Winter Porch. I saw Foxy ran up to Mike. I smiled at the both of them. They were so adorable together. And I swore I heard Foxy said that he was sorry. Bingo! He did. He remembered what happened. The 'Bite of '87', it was called. I remember that day clearly. I was there. It was unlike any other day, happy and bright. Until it went for the other way around. I didn't want to remember the incident that happened to poor Mike.

I heard Mike talking to Foxy. I waited for a few minutes until they were done talking. And I saw a smile on Mike's face. Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time. But now that I thought of it, he had never smiled after what happened to him back in '87. Well, of course. Foxy started to walk off back to his cove, and Mike made his way to the security office where he'd stay until 6am. I guess I should try make my move and explain what really happened to me then.

It was around 2am or so, and Bonnie and Chica were already off stage. I heard the clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen. _That must me Chica..._ I muttered to myself. I could see a faint red light from the corner of my eye. I looked up only to see a security camera scanning the area. I sighed. "Well, its now or never, I guess. Right?" I said to myself before I walked out of my porch, looking around. Foxy was peeking out of his cove. But I knew that he had a concerned look on his face. Why? Because I knew how much he cares for Mike.

_It still feels funny... How I thought it was safe to be here alone at night... Knowing that purple man would be here... I don't even know him. Or do I?_

_**I do know him.**_

_**He murdered those five innocent children.**_

_**But why me?**_

_What did I ever do to deserve this? But whatever this is, **was**, I'm pretty sure the rest could explain it to me. But then, I need to tell Mike what happened to me. How could I do that when he thinks I'll murder him like the trio on stage? I mean, I get that Foxy would be there to save him. But what exactly is my role in this? I need an answer. Something..._

_...Just one answer..._

_If I ever find that stupid purple man, trying to harm any kids the next morning, or whenever he'll actually show up, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything bad..._

_Accept the fact that he's just insane._

_Or just alone._

_Right before he killed me, he said something about having a daughter named Violet. But he killed her. And she was a big fan of Foxy. But I don't understand. I don't understand anything at all... What would I have to do with this stupid thing!? I get the fact that I was Mike's bestfriend, and he survived after the bite– Wait. That's just it. I think I know what my role is here now. The whole reason that purple man killed me, and stuffed me into a suit._

_**Kill Mike.**_

_I heard a familiar voice in my head. A deep voice, a male. It sounded like the man who killed me. What does he want? And how is he communicating with me now!?_

_**I said kill Mike, little Wolfy.**_

_I heard the voice again. I looked around, making sure no one was there. _"W-Who are you? What's your name?" I asked.

_**Run down the hall and into the office. Then kill Mike.**_

"I-I'm not doing that! N-Not until you tell me who you are,"

_**Do as I say, Wolfy. We're friends, right?**_

"I-I...Just tell me your name, dammit all!"

_**My name is Vincent, dear.**_

"L-Leave me alone..!" I yelled, obviously not happy with him talking to me through my mind.

_**Oh my! Don't go acting like that, my dear. Otherwise you'll regret it.**_

"W-What do you mean _regret _it...?" I asked the man in my head.

_**Why, that is something you don't want to know. Not at all~**_

"Wh..What...? I..I don't– I don't understand... Why don't I want to know about it...?" I said, sounding a little scared.

_**Now, now, young wolf... You'll know about it one day, I suppose. Now, kill Mike.**_

"And what's the point of that!? He didn't do anything to me, s-so why should I kill him!?"

_**Because I said so, furry.**_

"No! I won't kill him! He's my best friend! I can't just–" I was cut off by the angry voice of the man in my head.

_**You will do as I say, you whinny little girl. I did this just so you can do my orders. I tried so hard to kill that brat. I purposely told him a lie, that if he got close to Foxy and said that he was a 'Hero' to him, he'd be in that stupid fox's crew. That fox bit off his frontal lobe, sure, I thought I had succeded on what I had intended to do. But it turned out he was given another chance. Another CHANCE! And do you have any idea how much I was happy when I thought he was brought to hospital?**_

"I-I don't–" I was cut off again.

_**I WAS SO DAMN HAPPY! I danced around, I was in a good mood. Until one day, I over heard something in the pizzeria while I was working my shift as a security guard. That Mike was alive. ALIVE. I was so angry, and I knew you were the only one close to that kid. So I intentionally lured in a little kid to the backstage and waited until it turned dark. I knew you'd worry about the kid, so you came on in anyway. And that's where I was able to kill you...**_

"B..But I don't get it... Why would you want Mike to be dead, anyway? What did he ever do to you?"

_**He was annoying as hell. He wouldn't leave me alone. And most of all, he wouldn't stop sticking his nose to somewhere they shouldn't be. To which, almost ruined my plans on killing those five innocent little children here.**_

"W..Wait... What..? F-Five!?" I thought about it for a moment. Until I realised that he was the one who killed those kids and the police found them in the animatronics years back.

_**Why yes, my dear.. You heard me right, five...**_

My eyes widened, shocked. _So...this guy is the one who killed them and stuffed them into the suits...? _I thought to myself.

_**But of course! Someone is being smart. But not until you kill Mike Schmidt...**_

"No... No. NO! I WON'T KILL HIM!" I yelled out, catching the other animatronics' attention, to which I tried to keep my mouth shut.

_**Shut your mouth and do as I say, girl.**_

"I'm not going to do anything you say! Never!"

_**My, my. Looks like I'm going to have to do it then, now wouldn't I?**_

"W-What?! What do you–" I couldn't move. It was like I was..._ deactivated_ or something. Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything at all. Then, my vision came back. I tried moving. But I just stood there, frozen.

Suddenly, I was able to move again. But I didn't do it. It was like as if somebody was controling my body. And I was... walking to the security office...? Wait, is that purple man...controling me...!? I stopped by the west hall. I felt myself staring into the camera in front of me. I can see and look around, sure, but I can't move my own body.

Before I knew it, I was sprinting down the hallway at full speed. I barged into the security office, only to see a very terrified Mike. He seemed like he was going to scream. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. All that came out was a loud screech. And without any warning, I lunged out towards Mike, strangling him.

It wasn't long until I heard loud footsteps getting closer, I tried to stop, but couldn't. I was tackled to the ground. Someone was holding me down as I thrashed about, trying to break loose. Then, suddenly I was thrown out of the office. I wanted to yell out for whoever it was to stop. I was thrown across the dining hall in the pizzeria. I looked up, only to be met with a cold gaze from another animatronic. Their silhouette againts some of the dimmly lit light in the pizzeria.

_**...Yer eyes are as pitch black as the night, lassie...**_

_**...With yer white glowin' pupils...**_

_**...But break free from that purple man...**_

_**...He's just controllin' ye...**_

_**...Don't let him...**_

* * *

**A/N: Ooooohh! CLIFFHANGER! Well, if you guys already know/knew who it is/was, then never mind then... It was obvious! :P See all of you in the next chapter!~**


	6. Labyrinth(Part 2)

**A/N: -looks around-... H-Hey guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a while..! I've just been really busy lately with school... And I've been having a lot of homework. Hate it. But yeah, enjoy part 2! The song is "Labyrinth" by OOMPH! and you guys should go look for it on YouTube. The English version of course!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Labyrinth(Part 2)

That voice. That pirate accent. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. And to my surprise, it was Foxy. But I still couldn't move. Which means that I was still being controlled. Behind Foxy, I saw Mike's dark figure walking up to me. I sprung up from my laying position, but only having Foxy pin me back down onto the cold floor. I thrashed about, hoping that I'd break free. And I did. I sprung up from where I was laying, and kicked the animatronic fox away from me. He crashed into the wall and slid down after he made contact with it.

_Left, right, straight ahead,  
__There's no way out, you're dead.  
__Left, right, straight ahead,  
__There's no way out, you're dead._

My voice echoed through the pizzeria as Mike was staring, shock in his eyes. _Run! _I wanted to yell to him, but nothing came out.

_Left, right, straight ahead,  
__Left, right, straight ahead.  
__Left, right, straight ahead,  
__Left, right, straight ahead._

I started to chase after him, and he just ran back to the office, shutting both doors. I stopped by the left door, and banged on it repeatedly.

_The madness here has locked you up,  
__And now your perfect world is fucked.  
__It's taken root inside your mind,  
__Run, child, run, run for your life._

I could see Mike rocking back and forth on the chair in the security office. He was so scared.

_You don't know now who you are,  
__You don't know now what love is for.  
__The mirrored face you see is strange,  
__There's no one here to share your pain._

He looked around the small office room, as if he was trying to find something. But nothing.

_Knock, knock, let me in,  
__Let me be your secret sin.  
__Knock, knock.  
__Knock, knock.  
_

_Knock, knock, let me in,  
__Let me be your secret sin.  
__Knock, knock, let me in ,  
__Let me be your secret sin._

_Left, right, straight ahead  
__You're in the labyrinth  
__Left, right, straight ahead  
__Left, right, straight ahead_

I don't want to hurt him... Please! Someone, help!

_No one here can tell you  
__Which direction  
__Is the right one to take  
__Child for heaven's sake_

_Left, right, straight ahead  
__You're in the labyrinth  
__Left, right, straight ahead  
__Left, right, straight ahead_

_No one here can tell you  
__Who is good or bad  
__Don't make a mistake  
__Child for heaven's sake_

Please! Someone!

_Time and again you've kept me out  
__And hardened up your heart in doubt  
__That me inside your second skin  
__Has spoiled your thinking once again_

I kept banging on the door. I tried stopping, but I couldn't.

_When I possess your soul, I'll say things  
__And use you as my personal plaything  
__The time will come I'll dull your senses  
__If you don't stop this game is endless_

Is this going to keep happening to me...? Am I going to be forced to kill Mike? But then... I'll be dismantled, and I don't want that to happen just as much as I don't want anything to happen to Mike.

_Knock, knock, let me in  
__Let me be your secret sin  
__Knock, knock  
__Knock, knock_

_Knock, knock, let me in  
__Let me be your secret sin  
__Knock, knock, let me in  
__Let me be your secret sin_

_Left, right, straight ahead  
__You're in the labyrinth  
__Left, right, straight ahead  
__Left, right, straight ahead_

_No one here can tell you  
__Which direction  
__Is the right one to take  
__Child for heaven's sake_

But it wasn't until I felt strong hands gripped onto my shoulders and threw me across the hallway, and into the dining area.

_Left, right, straight ahead  
__You're in the labyrinth  
__Left, right, straight ahead  
__Left, right, straight ahead_

"Snap outta it, lass! This isn't you!" I heard Foxy yell.

_No one here can tell you_

_Who is good or bad  
__Don't make a mistake  
__You're in the labyrinth  
__You're in the labyrinth_

"IT'S ME," Was that me..? Th-That couldn't be... could it...? But then, the Purple Guy – Vincent – is controlling me... No... No.

_Knock, knock, let me in  
__Let me be your secret sin  
__Knock, knock  
__Knock, knock_

_Knock, knock, let me in  
__Let me be your secret sin  
__Knock, knock, let me in  
__Let me be your secret sin_

_Left, right, straight ahead  
__You're in the labyrinth  
__Left, right, straight ahead  
__Left, right, straight ahead_

But that's when Foxy lounged out at me, screeching like there's no tomorrow. I was pressed down by the weight of the animatronic fox, who was beating me up a little. I was feeling so scared inside, as if this might just be the end of me.

_No one here can tell you  
__Which direction  
__Is the right one to take  
__Child for heaven's sake_

I heard footsteps running. I searched for wherever it was coming from. I saw Freddy and Chica leading Mike into the back room, and I also heard whispers from the two animatronics, saying that it'll be fine.

_Left, right, straight ahead  
__You're in the labyrinth  
__Left, right, straight ahead  
__Left, right, straight ahead_

_No one here can tell you  
__Who is good or bad  
__Don't make a mistake  
__Child for heaven's sake_

I tried to push Foxy off, but it was no use. Bonnie was holding my arms down. I started thrashing about, hoping I'd break free, but the animatronic fox kept beating me. I tried to yell out, but still nothing. I was still being possessed by the 'Purple Man', or 'Vincent'. Why is this happening to me?

_Left, right, straight ahead  
__You're in the labyrinth  
__Left, right, straight ahead  
__Left, right, straight ahead_

Foxy got off, and Bonnie had let go of my arms, as if thinking I was already dead. Until, I sprung up from my laying position, and sprinted my way to the back room. "WHERE IS HE!?" I heard my voice echoed through the room, sounding demonic.

"He isn't here," Freddy said, standing beside Chica. "Just stop, Wolfy. This definitely isn't you!" But without warning, I ran towards him, crashing into him. To which, caused him to fall over.

_No one here can tell you  
__Which direction  
__Is the right one to take  
__Child for heaven's sake_

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"Wolfy, please! Stop!" Chica yelled out. She was kneeling beside Freddy, who was currently sitting up, rubbing his head. But was able to stand back up with the help of Chica.

_Left, right, straight ahead  
__You're in the labyrinth  
__Left, right, straight ahead  
__Left, right, straight ahead_

I started to walk around, looking everywhere, but nothing. That was, until I saw a pair of eyes from one of the empty suits, which was the Golden Freddy suit.

_No one here can tell you  
__Who is good or bad  
__Don't make a mistake_

I was about to reach down so I'd be able to take off the head, until it stood up.

_Left, right, straight ahead  
__There's no way out, you're dead  
__Left, right, straight ahead  
__There's no way out, you're dead..._

It looked up at me with a pair of black, empty sockets with white glowing pupils.

_...Who are you...?_

_**..You're in the Labyrinth..**_


	7. We're Glad You're Safe(Part 3)

**A/N: Holy hell, I'm so fucking sorry I didn't update! I've been busy and shit. ;-; So... Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Seven

We're Glad You're Safe(Part 3)

The Golden Freddy suit stood in front of me, looking at me with it's cold glare. It's head tilted, looking at me from head to toe while it walked around me, as if examining me. It then stopped in front of me. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes in silence, until it finally spoke; "I assume that you are the new animatronic, yes?" I just stood there. It – he – seemed to have a thick british accent, quite similar to Freddy's. Probably Freddy's twin. "Not answering, are we? Well then, might I ask, what is it you need that caused you to create such... Trouble here?"

"This is none of your business, bear," I started. "So move aside so I can look through these empty suits. Need to find that–"

"Human? The night guard, I presume?" I stayed quite for a while. How did he know who was Vincent looking for? I don't understand. Maybe he– "Heh, I knew it. But you see, he is here, yet he isn't."

"What do ye mean, Goldie?" Foxy's voice was heard from behind me. I glanced over at him before back to the golden bear, who was nicknamed _'Goldie'_.

"What I mean, is that the night guard – Mike Schmidt – isn't here, because you don't see him. But he is, in fact," Goldie pointed at his own chest. "In here."

"W-What..!?" Foxy looked over at Freddy and Chica who were standing behind Goldie.

"W-We didn't–!" Freddy was about to say something, but was interrupted by an angry Foxy.

"You _stuffed_ the lad into Goldie's _SUIT!?_" At this point, there was no going back. Freddy and Chica stood there in silence, looking down at the ground. "How can ye do this..!? Mikey was – is – our friend...!"

"Foxy, we know how much you love Mike, but–" Bonnie glanced over at Goldie. "you know that there isn't anywhere else they could've hid him... Wolfy would've got to him no matter where you hide him, that is visible!"

"I..You're...Y-You're right... But–!"

"No _'buts', _Foxy!" Bonnie started. "He's probably dead, and you know it! Plus, there isn't much that we can do!"

"Ye may have a point there, Bonnie..." Foxy looked down at the ground, sadness can be seen in his face. I felt so bad for him. I wanted to give him a hug, but I'm still not in control of my own body.

_**Get out of my body, Vincent!**_

_**Now, Now... Why would I do that? You're far to fun to mess with, my dear~!**_

_**Just get out! I don't want to hurt anybody...!**_

_**Oh, But **_**I ****_do...~!_**

_**I–**_

"Oh, are you sure you don't wanna get him back, fox?" Goldie spoke, almost making it seem as if its though he wants Foxy to feel much worse.

"Pipe down, Goldie! Don't talk to him like that!" Chica was yelling, standing right behind him.

"You're not my mom~" Goldie pushed Chica back, making her hit the wall, and sliding down it.

"GOLDIE!" Bonnie seemed as if he was going to rip him into shreds. "Don't you _dare_ touch her again!"

"Do what~? This~?" He walked over to Chica and started to kick her repeatedly.

"NO!" Bonnie started to charge at Goldie, going for his head. But he was blocked by Freddy. "OUT OF THE WAY, FREDDY!"

"No! You'll only hurt Mike!"

_**Aughh... They're so noisy... Makes me want to tell them to...!**_

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!"

_**W-What the... Was that... me...?**_

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS SHITLOAD OF A YELLING SESSION!"

_**If I can control my voice again, then I can probably control my body again, right? Let's just hope so.**_

"Oh~ Looks like someones–" I lounged out at Goldie, tackling him to the ground.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

"Y-Yesma'am...!" He squeaked. I got up and pinned him to the wall. "W-What're you–?"

"Don't you dare come back, and hurt Mikey. Because if you do, you're fucking screwed for _life... _UNDERSTAND, MOTHERFUCKER!?"

"Y-YES, MA'AM!"

"Now then..." I took the head off, revealing Mike's head, but he was covered in blood. "Holy shit..." I did the same to the rest of the parts.

"Well damn..." Bonnie said. Foxy ran towards Mike's dead-looking body.

"M-Mikey...? P-Please wake up...!" Foxy hugged Mike's frail little body close. "Why did ye have to leave me...?" Beads of oil and blood was seen trickling down Foxy's face. Pain and sorrow on his face; he was crying. But stopped after he heard the sound of Mike's groan. "Mikey...?"

"I'm not–" he coughed. "D-Dead yet, you fucking furry..." Mike gave him a weak smile, to which Foxy smiled happily and hugged him real tight.

"...Foxy, you're suffocating me."

"...I DON'T CARE, AS LONG AS YOU'RE SAFE, BABYEH~!" Wow. That came out of nowhere from Foxy. Everyone darted their eyes towards him.

"...Dafak bruhh–" Bonnie said, but Chica punched him at the back of his head. "OW!"

"Don't be rude!"

"Sorry, babe..."

"Good boy. Now, let's go make some pizza~!" With that said, Bonnie went to the kitchen, hand in hand. Freddy and Foxy just poker faced at the whole scene. Thinking whether they should laugh, or just stay silent. Well, laugh, of course. I have to admit, it was pretty dang funny.

"Wolfy, are you fine now...?" Freddy asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... As long as _Vincent _doens't get into my system again." Freddy nodded and left. "Foxy, I um... I'm sorry. You too, Mike. I'm sorry to everyone... I should have never let myself gone wild because of Vincent. I just didn't think I was an easy target to him, and I let my guard down, which caused so much tr–" I was cut of by getting a big hug from Foxy and Mike.

"It's fine, Wolfy... I...I forgive you." Mike said first, which was also followed by Foxy.

"Yeah. We fergive ye, lass."

"Thanks, guys... Now then, let's get out of here." With all that said, we all left the backroom, and went to our respective places.

_**...What's important is that you're fine...**_

_**...We're just glad that you're fine...**_


End file.
